


Acceptance

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Megamind College AU [4]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: House Hunting, Kinda, Megamind is excited as heck, Mentioned at least - Freeform, Still, breaking in - Freeform, college acceptance letter, he came in univited but, house arrest, mentioned again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: He always thought he'd be the villain... and now he has the chance to be different.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> MORE COLLEGE AU I'M CRYING I LOVE IT SO MUCH.  
> The beginning of it all!

The letter comes after his tenth plot, right as he’s getting back from jail, with Warden’s disappointed face still drifting in his mind. 

The disguise watch was one of his first inventions during high school, and he used it for many reasons, one of which was the PO Box, which was needed, considering their industrial living space. 

Megamind slipped into the lair, not paying attention to the mail he threw on the table, drifting instead to the previous plot he had hatched. Roxanne, the kidnapee now for six plots, was obviously no longer scared of him. She had teased him throughout! He huffed, rubbing at his beard a moment, before shaking his head. How could he make her scared again? 

“Sir?” He turned, seeing Minion holding up a letter, stamped out to... him. Not Mika him, but Megamind him. He raised an eyebrow, moving over to him and taking it to look at it closer. 

Metro City University. 

Megamind felt his heart stop a moment, before he sighed. He expected the rejection letter soon, after all, but still. The chance- 

No. There is no chance. He’s a villain now after all. 

Still... Minion looked at him with such a hopeful face, and... well if this is a no, then he might as well open it to take away the possibility of it being a yes. 

He stared at the latter a few moments more, to calm himself, before sliding his fingers under the tab and pulling it up, breaking the seal, and pulling the letter free from the envelope. 

Carefully, Megamind opened the letter, eyes scanning the page, ready to throw it away, before pausing, looking back at it. 

‘It’s with great pleasure that I write to inform you of your acceptance-’ 

Wait

What? 

He read it over quickly a few more times, even if he didn’t need to, before looking up at Megamind with wide eyes. 

“Sir... are you alright?” 

“Accepted.” He wheezed, eyes wide, leaning against the table, looking around the lair, reaching out to pet a passing brain bot-Spikeless, he realized, as it did a little flip at being noticed. That was her signature move-trying to ground himself again. A grin split his face, as he looked up at Minion. 

“Minion.. I was accepted!” He cheered, jumping up and flinging himself at Minion, who caught him, stumbling a bit. His body was still new, something that Megamind had worked hard on to perfect for him. 

“That’s amazing news sir! But... what about... this?” Minion set him down, so Megamind could look around, weapons of villainy spread across the open lair, his brain cloud set up, still small. He frowned, looking at the letters in his hand a moment, facing a choice. 

* * *

 

Now, the Mayor was a strong person, but he did not want to see Megamind, the newest villain, standing in his office, pacing around nervously. Just as he was about to scream, Megamind leaped over his desk, covering his mouth with one hand and yanking him into the office, shutting the door quickly. 

“If I move my hand will you scream?” He asked carefully, and the Mayor nodded. Megamind sighed. “Figured. At least you’re honest about it. Well, it’ll help.” Megamind moved his hand, and the Mayor stared a moment, before Megamind waved his hand. “Well, get on with it. I have a conversation that I need to have with both you and Metro Mahn.” 

The Mayor stared a moment before screaming. A second later, Metro Man appeared at the window. He pulled it open, landing. “Megamind-” 

“Now before you go off, I’m not here for evil, or kidnapping. I have something to discuss with you two.” Metro Man came up short, and Megamind grinned, grabbing a chair and sitting near the Mayor’s chair, leaning over and patting the other chair. “Now, sit Metro Man. Mayor, if you would? Its rather important.” 

Metro man stared, carefully sitting. The Mayor stared a moment, before carefully sitting down on his side of the table. Megamind let out a sigh, pulling a slip of paper from under his glove. 

“This... is more nerve wracking than I expected it to be. And, before you ask, this is a copy. I’m not parting with the original.” He passed the paper to Metro Man, who unfolded and read it, eyes going wide. 

“Meg-” 

“Pass it along, please, I’d like us all to be on as even footing as we can be.” 

Metro Man nodded, passing the paper over to the Mayor, who skimmed it carefully. 

A... college acceptance letter? What the hell was this? 

“Okay, now, listen... I know this is weird as all hell, not at all how the game is played-don’t give me that look W- Metro Man, you know this has been and always would have been a game to me, no one’s gotten hurt and my kidnapee isn’t even scared of me-and well... It’s not normal, but then again. I expected rejection.” 

Metro Man scoffed. “What were your test scores, little buddy?” 

“36 on the ACT and 1600 on the SAT, but that’s not important-” 

“You got a perfect score on both those big tests, colleges would be paying you to go to their college. No wonder you were accepted.” 

Megamind laughed, shaking his head a bit, before bringing his legs up and hooking his arms around them, curling into a little ball on his chair. The cape of his was draped over the back of the chair as he leaned back, staring upwards a moment. 

“Despite that... I figured I would be rejected on the pure principle of... being a super villain. But I wasn’t. And now I have the chance to... to be something else. Something different, something I want to be!” He stood quickly, pacing in front of Metro Man with a nervous energy that the Mayor didn’t expect to see from the blue alien. 

“And yet, here we are! Standing in the Mayor’s office with my acceptance letter, the chance I have to help, and... I want to take it. But that means I can’t be a villain. I can’t. I mean, I’m not going to stop my work in the underworld, that’s important, but as long as... as long as I’m not publicly a villain, and I’m just... I’m just keeping everything in line and keeping it as clean as evil can be, well... that should be okay, right?!” Megamind looked over at the Mayor, who was still trying to process this all. Metro Man glanced over as well, then, after motioning Megamind to sit, sighed. 

“So you... want to stop being a villain? For this?” 

“Yes. Of course I do.” Megamind leaned his head back a bit, sighing lowly. 

Metro Man frowned, before nodding, looking at the Mayor. “Listen. We don’t know if he’s completely serious about this, but we can think of something, can’t we? Give the guy a chance? He hasn’t done too much damage yet, where he can’t work off his time in another way?” 

The Mayor was silent a moment, before sighing, shaking his head. 

“Okay... Okay, let me think... We could... House arrest? House arrest would work. Have a tracker on you for... the first year you do this, just to prove you’re going to go through with it... and not alone... Metro Man, you have to be living with Metro Man or on campus.” 

Megamind nodded quickly. “Can we bring a third party in? I can be completely honest and tell you that I will not, and cannot, be alone with him long without wanting to kill him, and... someone else, like a mediator, would help.” 

The Mayor nodded in return, looking up at him. “I’ll talk to the police chief, get them to call off any warrants you have. You keep that up for the year, I’ll issue a pardon for anything else you’ve done. One year.” Megamind nodded enthusiastically, bouncing back to his feet. 

“Yes! Thank you!” He grinned, bouncing, looking at Metro Man. “Now, we should go. Talk about housing, look around at stuff for a bit?” Metro Man nodded, standing and grabbing Megamind, who scrambled up onto his shoulders in motions the Mayor couldn’t follow, before Metro Man stopped at the window. 

“Thanks for doing this for him, Mayor. We... both appreciate it.” He grinned, and flew out the window, leaving the Mayor wondering what the hell just happened. 

* * *

 

“Minion isn’t the third party. Go to Roxanne’s I want to ask her.” Wayne looked up at the blue man on his shoulders, raising an eyebrow. “She’s already dealing with us, and Minion needs to maintain the Lair and the Brain bots, not for my return to evil, but because it’s my house, Wayne, so don’t look at me like that.” 

Wayne sighed, then flew to Roxanne’s, as fast he could manage without knocking Megamind free. He landed carefully on the shitty apartment building’s front parking spaces, staring at the door a moment. “I hate her living here.” 

“She’s safe. Got brain bots scattered around.” Megamind bounced down from Wayne’s shoulders, running through the door, leaving Wayne no choice but to follow him. He groaned, doing so, watching him bounce into her apartment like nothing. 

“Miss Ritchi, I need to speak with you! This is not a kidnapping, so, please, before you try and kill me, remember that!” 

Roxanne looked up from her couch, eyes going narrow, before widening at the apperance of Wayne behind of Megamind. He waved sheepishly. “He got the better of me. Fast and small, he dodges quick.” 

“You have super speed.” 

“Alright fine. I thought it was important to talk about as well.” Wayne shook his head, going over to sit next to Roxanne. Megamind bounced over, sitting on the chair near the couch, bouncing a bit in his spot. 

“We want you to live with us.” He spat out quickly, over hyper, before covering his mouth. “Shoot. Sorry, there’s more to it than that, but that’s the basic gist of it.” 

Roxanne raised an eyebrow at him, motioning for him to continue. Megamind beamed. 

“Well... I know you were recently accepted to Metro City University, and so was Wayne, and... well, so was I. So, we talked to the Mayor, I have to live with him for a year, and I really don’t want to do with without a mediator, and you know us both, you’ve dealt with us both, and you’re obviously not scared of me, and Minion can’t do it cause he has to take care of the Brain Bots, and you were just... the best choice...” He trailed off, staring down at his lap a moment. “You don’t have to-” 

“I’ll do it.” His head flew up, then he winced, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. 

“Really?” 

Roxanne was quiet a moment, before nodding. “Yeah. It’ll get me out of here, and you need two need it, you’re gonna stop being a villain, obviously, and well... that means I won’t be kidnapped anymore. Still... might be nice. Change of pace. My brothers going to have a conniption when he finds out.” 

Megamind grinned, going back to bouncing in his seat. “Brilliant!” 

Wayne hummed a moment. “So... when we going house hunting?” 


End file.
